Switched
by Changing States
Summary: After a night of heavy drinking, England wakes up as a teenage girl, and has to find a way to get back. Alice, the girl who got switched with England, has to find a way to reverse England's mistake and convincingly act like England. OC- don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

* * *

~Chapter 1~

* * *

**~BEEP~BEEP~BEE-**

'_What the bloody hell...I don't remember setting my alarm so early...it's not even six yet...'_

England slammed his hand down on the snooze button, peacefully falling back asleep until it was loudly interrupted again merely five minutes later:

**~BEEP~BEEP~BEE-**

This time, England was too awake to fall back to sleep. _'Ah well, I guess that if I'm already up, I might as well start getting ready for the day.'_ He then proceeded to turn on the light, only to find himself in a large bedroom consisting of the twin bed on the south most wall-where he had awoken- a large oak desk located in the northwest corner of the pure white room. The only color in the room came from the green window and door trim, and the green leaf shapes sewn into the duvet cover.

'_This room, oddly enough, is like the feminine version of my room...'_

He walked through the doorway to face a short hallway that led to a rather large living room, so large that a walkway divided it in two. One side had two large sofas, two coffee tables, and a large flat screen television, mounted upon the wall; the other, a large wooden bookcase stretching from floor to ceiling, filled with books, was set behind a tall fooseball table. French doors led to the kitchen, which Iggy noticed was oddly large. There he found an attatched dining room, where the strong smell of freshly ground coffee wafted underneath his nose. _'Where in God's name am I?'_ he wondered._ 'I remember going out for a drink at the pub last night with America and Canada, but...this isn't either of their houses, and definitely not mine...Not only that, but I was conscious enough to remember falling asleep in my own bed. Also, shouldn't I be having a nasty hangover?'_

Suddenly, he heard footsteps come up behind him. "G'mornin!" he heard a soft voice say.

* * *

"Ugh," Alice groaned, slowly waking up, turning to face the digital clock that faced her from the nightstand. _'AW CRAP IT'S NINE O CLOCK! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL'_ she thought, immediately stopped short as she shot up out of bed, not expecting to wake up extremely nauseous with a splitting headache. Immediately, she pelted for the bathroom, her dizziness making it nearly impossible to even walk. She finally found it, just before hurling the contents of her stomach into the porcelain throne. _'Aw fuck...'_ she thought to herself. _'This is going to be a long day.'_ Her headache was worsening now, forcing her to find a large bowl to put on the floor next to the floor, just in case, and curled up in bed. She then heard the doorbell ring, over and over again. _'Damn you! Can you and the light just shut up?'_ She heard a loud crash. "Hey Iggy! Sorry about your door. Ya over your hangover yet, dude?" asked a young, sandy-blonde male. He walked into he room she was laying in, looking her straight in her eyes. Wire-rimmed glasses framed his cheerful eyes, which were a deep cobalt, but lit with a strangely warm determination. His bomber jacket and accent definitely gave away where he was from-America.

"Dude, how could I have gotten a hangover? I've never even touched alcohol..." she replied, confused by her circumstances.

"Ya got drunk bro! Me and Canadia had to drag you home. Also, what's up with your accent? It's just like mine!"

"What do you mean? I'm only sixteen, dude! I'm not even allowed in pubs. Also, who is 'Canadia'?" Alice asked, a confounded look painted upon her face.

'_He must be having a pretty bad hangover.'_ the man thought as he sat on the couch, waiting for his friend to recover.

Once her head cleared, she finally got a good look at her surroundings, realizing that she was in an unfamiliar white room with light hardwood floors and green accents on the trim, not too unlike her own room. There was no oak desk, and the room was rather large, more like a master bedroom than her own room. She stumbled her way into the bathroom, where she stood in front of the mirror, shocked by her reflection. Instead of seeing her own familiar face in the mirror, she was face to face with a British boy with blonde hair, like hers, but he was probably around twenty to twenty-five years of age. She spun around to see if anyone else was there, only to see empty space other than for herself. Slowly, she turned back to look at the reflection in the mirror. _'What the hell!? That isn't me. Not at all.'_ she thought as she examined her new face, noticing the large bushy eyebrows and emerald green eyes. _'This is strange...'_

She then, after washing her new face, proceeded to look through the closet that was inside the room of which she had awoken. _'Where's just some normal tee shirts, jeans, shorts, or even a tank top? All that's here are sweater vests, trench coats, suits, ties, and...bow ties... This is getting weirder by the second.'_

After pulling herself into a nice sweater vest and a pair of slacks, she headed toward the kitchen, her stomach growling. While searching through the cupboards for some sort of sustenance, she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
"Hey dude! You're up! Feeling better yet?" asked the American. "I already made some waffles for you, cuz dude, I cannot ever eat twenty waffles in one sitting. I also boiled some water for you. I used most of it for coffee, but I think there's enough left for you to make your leaf water with."

"Aren't you the dude who called me England? The name of a country?"

"Ya Iggy!"

'S_trange'_ she thought. She was beginning to become more and more confused by her surroundings. "Where does 'Iggy' keep the teas?"

"In the cabinet to the far left, dude. You should know that."

Alice sat down at the dining room table, her tea already made in one hand, a plate full of waffles doused in syrup on the table. 'America'- or at least that's what the blonde man with glasses called himself- sat across from her, gorging himself in a greasy hamburger. "So," he started, pausing to take another bite of his 'snack'. "You're really not Iggy?"

"Hell no! I'm Alice, a fourteen year old girl."

"Wait- you're a GIRL. A TEENAGE GIRL."

"Yes..." And for some reason, at this response, America burst out laughing.

"Something wrong...?"

"HILARIOUS DUDE!"

"aw great..."

"Love the joke! You really had me there for a second!"

"Joke? What joke?" the girl replied, a look of utter confusion imprinted upon her face.

"C'mon England, you can't fool me! Not that easily!"

"I ain't pullin' any tricks, I really have no clue who you are, or why in the world you keep calling me 'England'."

"Are you serious? This is not a joke?"

"Yup. Dead serious and not a joke."

"Crap."

* * *

England spun around to find a complete stranger, approximately thirty years old, about the same height as him, and her auburn hair pinned back in a bun. Holding a single cup of coffee, she sat down to read the morning newspaper. "Gonna have a good day at school today?" the woman asked him.

" I guess," he replied, his British accent still thick. He quickly glanced through the pantry, searching for some breakfast, only to find sugar filled American cereal. Disliking the idea of eating sugar, he carefully tried to make toast.

Tried, but very unsuccessful, unless you call success the incineration of his breakfast. Not unusual for Iggy, he skipped his breakfast due to the inedibility of his creation, and headed for the bathroom to wash his face, only to be flabbergasted by his image in the mirror. He was a girl. A teenage, American blonde._ 'I swear I'll never drink again...'_

After tying his hair back, he washed his face, heading back to the room he was in originally immediately afterwards. He tore open the closet, not surprised to find the clothes did not belong to him. Or his gender._ 'Damn it.'_ He thought as he swiftly found a plain green V-neck tee shirt (which was form fitting to his distaste), and paired it with dark blue jeans, since he couldn't find any slacks. He slung a school bag over his shoulder, and found an instrument with a music folder. On the inside of the folder read, "Alice C., period 6, First Violin."

'_Shit. This girl takes music... at school... Bloody hell...I haven't played in years...'_

"Alice, it's time to go!" England heard a man's voice call. "Put your stuff in the trunk, I don't want you to be late!"

He went out front, depositing his (very heavy) school supplies in the trunk of the car. Then, he sat in the passengers seat of the car, to find a man with the same voice as before ask him, "ya ready for school?". The man must've been nearly fifty years old, his hair slightly streaked silver, and light olive-toned skin.

"I believe I'm ready..."

About ten minutes later, they arrived in front of the school. England then saw the clock. _'Bloody hell! It's only seven fifteen in the morning!' _He then exited the car, grabbed his school supplies from the trunk, and headed off toward the entrance to the school. Once he was in, he realized he had no idea where the girl's classes were. He then saw a few other students-the only other students around- enter the only open door. Following them, he entered the classroom, seating himself near the back and putting his supplies next to his desk. Then, the teacher, named Mrs. Gonzales, walked to the front of the room to start class.  
"¡Buenos días!" she called to the students. The teacher, with her slight accent, reminded him a lot of a certain country..._'She even has the same hair and eye color as Spain...'_

She immediately started the lesson, about using negative responses. As she taught, all England could think was, _'Why does this class have to be so hard...double negatives? Really Spain? Your country has no grammar. Your language is so weird..._'

Soon, the class ended, and the eight-o-clock bell rang. The students exited the classroom, and England was rather surprised to see so many more students around the campus. Then, someone caught his eye. An Italian student, with olive skin and light brunette hair, was calling "Alice" and waving at him. She looked just like a girl version of Italy.

"Hey Alice!" the girl called. "How was your weekend?"

"Uh..." England replied awkwardly. _'What do I do?'_

* * *

_A/N- Finally! I get to post the first chapter, horray~  
First fanfiction. Wow. This was surprisingly fun to write. Please leave feedback! I kinda want to know if people like my story..._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I do not own Hetalia...although I wish I did..._

* * *

~Chapter 2~

* * *

(still at England's dining room table...)

"What do you mean "I'm the country of England"? That makes no sense!" Alice asked, lost in a sea of confusion.

"Dude, it doesn't have to make sense! We-" he pointed to the three of them,"-are the personifications of countries. When something bad happens to a country, the personification falls ill or gets injured, or something. Like, let's say the country of England is in a depression- then England, who is you, would be sick with a fever. It's pretty simple-"

"America, you're crazy. Insane. A madman. The idea of a personified country is...is..."

"Impossible?"

"Yes."

"mmm...I guess I'll have you meet the others then."

"THERE ARE OTHERS?"

* * *

'_What do I do?'_ England asked himself, perplexed by the situation.

"Come on Alice! Il nostro amico, Sammy, is waiting!" called the Italian. England followed her into the school's library, where a Japanese girl sat there, waiting for them.

"Hello Clara, Alice."

"Hello." he replied._ 'I'm Alice...and the Italian is Clara...'_ Iggy concluded as he sat down next to Sammy, Clara sitting on the other side of him.

"So did you go go carting again this weekend Alice?" the Asian asked politely.

"I don't recall doing so," Iggy replied, still confounded by the two teens. _'They look just like the other countries...just...girls.'_

"Yay! You've gotten better at your British accent! Let's see... Top o' the mornin' to ya!" the Italian responded, mocking England's accent very poorly.

"Ita- I mean- Clara, why must you offend the English language so?" _'Damn it! I almost called her Italy!_'

"Ve~ I'm sorry Alice!" she apologized, her voice cracking.

"It's okay Clara." Iggy replied. He then noticed how quiet Sammy was being. He looked over at her, to find her quickly scribbling down notes on- Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet". "Need help, Sammy? I just couldn't help but notice that you are analyzing my favorite piece of literature..."

"I thought you hated poetry." Sammy said curtly, confused by her friend's strange behavior.

"What do you mean? I love poetry. Now, let me help you..." England told Alice's friend. He helped her finish her analysis up until the bell rang at 8:25, telling the students to start heading toward their homerooms. Clara and Sammy headed off toward their English class, while poor Iggy, who had found a class schedule with room numbers in his school planner, had to head off alone to the subject he liked almost less than Spanish - geometry.

"Does Alice seem a little strange to you, Clara?" Sammy questioned, astounded by her friend's odd behavior.

"Ve~ a little. She usually hates poetry...and why did she get ticked off when we faked accents?"

"I don't know, Clara... Maybe it's just her time of the month-usually she's pretty odd then."

"Ve~"

And with that, they headed into their English class, taking their seats just as the bell rang.

* * *

"Duh, dude. There's one per country!" America laughed. Alice then cleared her plate and walked out of the room, only to be seated on England's couch, her face buried in her hands as she sat there ever so silently. Suddenly, a knock came from the door.

Alice sat there, horrified. _'What would happen if another country, who wasn't on the best of terms with England, found that England was not England?'_

The door then opened, and no one entered the house._ 'Strange...'_

"Yo Canadia! Thanks fer comin'!" said a familiar voice.

"Who?" Alice asked, wondering what was was going on.

"Canadia."

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, Canada appeared in Alice's sight. "Are you Canada?" The nation nodded silently. "I'm sorry I didn't see you before."_ 'He looks just like America...just not quite identical' _she thought, noticing how Canada's hair seemed to be slightly lighter and longer, and how his eyes were nearly purple, unlike America's light blue.

"Its okay... no one usually notices me but my brother..." a soft, kind voice replied.

"Canadia, that isn't Iggy."

"Eh?"

"Yeah. After I dragged Iggy home, he must've done magic. Drunk. Again." Canada sighed with disapproval.

"Wait- so is England me then? In my world?" Alice inquired.

"I guess. I dunno how magic works, dude. Not my division."

'_Aw great...how the hell am I supposed to get home?'_

* * *

After being tortured with lectures on how to properly write geometrical proofs, England headed off to the next class listed: P.E._ 'I guess as long as its not swimming, I'm okay..._' he thought, heading towards his next destination.

Just in front of the library on his way to the locker rooms, the two girls from earlier caught up to him, and the three of them walked casually to the locker rooms. Upon entering the locker rooms, his worst fears came true as he looked upon the board labeled "Activity of the Day".

'_Bloody hell! Swimming? Really? "Meet at the girls pool?" Why!?'_ England panicked.

Once he arrived at the pool, Clara clumsily tumbled into England's back, making him stumble forward- nearly knocking him into the pool. "What the bloody hell was that for?!" he thundered.

"I'm so sorry Alice!" the Italian quickly responded, panic evident in her voice.

"It's okay, Clara, you didn't knock me into the water-" England said, trying to calm down Alice's friend, sensing rising tension in the air. As soon as she heard that everything was okay, Clara swiftly went back to being as bubbly as ever, jabbering away until Sammy joined them, which made her finally decide to quiet down so Sammy could speak.

Soon, the class was about to start, so the students went to the meeting area on the bleachers just next to the pool. On his way over, England was pushed outward by the mob of moving students - out toward the edge of the pool. He didn't notice the puddle that fell ahead of him, making the ground ever so slippery right next to the deep end of the pool. He slid, falling face first into the deepest area of the pool. He didn't even have time to yell before he sank like a rock under the water. Seeing as how he hadn't taken a breath before he entered the water, he quickly lost the small amount of oxygen he had less than five seconds after breaking the surface.

_'I'm going to drown here...aren't I?' _he thought, just as he blacked out less than a minute later.

* * *

A/N:LOL! CLIFF HANGAR XD

Il nostro amico- our friend (Italian)

Did anybody find a sherlockian reference?

Please review/follow!

Second chapter. Wow. It's already been a week. Dang, these days are going by fast!


End file.
